


Peach butt

by Dayun



Series: K-Popcorn in Hogwarts [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Sehun wakes up from a quidditch injury with slight amnesia.(Drabble based on that video where a man wakes up after surgery and hitts on his own wife)





	Peach butt

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where you've read this before, this was formerly posted in my oneshot collection "Aurora"

 

Tao is currently sitting in the infirmary next to the bed Sehun is sleeping in. An hour ago during a Quidditch match the younger had been chasing after the Snitch, only to fly directly into a Bludger. Tao had watched with horrified eyes as his best friend fell from his broom and landed painfully onto the Quidditch pitch.

 

The Slytherin had yet to wake up. Yixing, an older Hufflepuff who helps out in the infirmary, had patched Sehun up and put him to sleep with a spell. He told Tao that the other would be fine, though he may be a bit disoriented and amnesiac when he wakes up. Of course he trusts Yixing but he can't help being worried for Sehun.

 

He reaches out to take the other's hand into his, to his surprise Sehun stirs and grips his hand back. Tao watches as his friend slowly wakes up, stretching his long limbs first before slowly cracking his eyes open.

 

“Sehun?”, he asks quietly, remembering Yixing's words and watching the other's reaction.

 

The Slytherin looks around confusedly then turns his head to look at Tao. He blinks a few times, eyes slowly starting to focus. Tao smiles warmly at him and waits patiently for the other to regain his bearings.

 

“Sehunnie, do you remember anything?”

 

The other looks around again with confused eyes, taking in his surroundings.

 

“I-I don't really know...I think I fell off my broom?”, he says in an unsure voice.

 

After some seconds he locks his gaze back onto Tao. Taking this as his cue to talk, the Hufflepuff squeezes the other's hand ressuringly.

 

“You were hit by a Bludger during a Quidditch match. Yixing fixed you, but the sleeping spell he put onto you leaves you a bit confused after waking up.”

 

Sehun nods slowly at the new information, that would explain the gaps in his memory. He opens and closes his mouth a few times like he wants to say something.

 

 

“So did that healer send you? Because maaaaan, you are eye candy.”

 

Blinking a few times, Tao slowly processes what the other said as his cheeks redden.

 

“Sehunnie, do you remember who I am?”

 

As answer the Slytherin shakes his head slowly, then sets his gaze onto their interlinked hands.

Before Tao can say something, the other already opens his mouth again, eyes still set onto their hands.

 

“Please tell me we are dating.”

 

It takes a few seconds for Tao to catch up with the question. When the words finally sink in, a small giggle bubbles out of him. Wanting to humor the other and to also get black mail material for later, he nods lightly, bright smile still intact.

 

“No waaaaay!”, Sehun breathes out, eyes wide in disbeliefe. He flops his head back onto the pillows and stares at the ceiling.

 

“Whoa, how did I manage that???”

 

Tao's eyes crinkle as he bites his lip to contain another giggle. The Slytherin looks at him again with wide eyes, and Tao has to think of a confused puppy as he gazes back.

 

“Are you part Veela? Because you are seriously beautiful.”

 

Cheeks red, Tao just ducks his head.

 

“Nooo, don't hide your face!”, suddenly Sehun sits up with excited eyes. Tao can practically see the lightbulb over his head.

 

“Stand up and turn around, please? I wanna see you full body!”

 

Deciding to indulge in the other's wishes, Tao stands up and slowly turns in a circle with a laugh. Behind him Sehun just groans and lays back down onto the bed.

 

“And look at that butt, like a ripe peach!”

 

Immediatly squeaking, Tao turns around to face his friend again.

 

“Sehun!”

 

With a dopey smile, Sehun just looks back at him

 

“I must be the luckiest man in the world.”

 

And Tao notes that if Sehun is always like this after waking up from a sleep spell, he wouldn't mind letting Yixing cast him to sleep more often.

 

 


End file.
